


Excuse Me,

by slimeyboydante



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Child Death, Fights, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeyboydante/pseuds/slimeyboydante
Summary: Remus wanders deeper into the city and finds a gang.





	Excuse Me,

Remus was a very curious child.

He lived deep in the Light for a long time, cooped up inside his home with his somewhat overbearing mother and his distant father with his older and hot-headed sister who always got in arguements with his parents and his younger brother, Roman, who was younger than Remus by two months.

Remus was warned of dangerous people who lived in the Dark, prone to violence and had blood dripping from their muscular and scarred bodies by his mother. She warned both Remus and Roman about them. Roman would always tremble and cry, afraid. Remus would swoop in and comfort him, telling him promises of protecting him and marching up to the Dark and fighting the villains, defeating them and making the entire city safe.

Roman would smile. And Remus intended to keep his promise.

Which is how and why he found himself stumbling in the Dark, awed and intrigued by the ruined city, analyzing the dead flowers and the beat up cats, neverminding the rotting body of a dog. He saw a stray black cat, part of it's body decaying, face ruined and deep gashes in it's belly. Most of the cats in the Light were sleek and clean, mostly light pelted, never dark pelted.

Sooner or later he saw a rat. In the Light, rats were extinct, seem as pesky creatures and called as _God's way of punishing us for our sins_. He reached down and scooped it up, awed by it.

Huge and chunky, dirty white fur with beady brown eyes. Remus nearly squealed if it weren't for the noise of thuds behind him.

Remus twisted and stared at the three men in front of him;large and intimidating.

Remus smiled nervously, cradling the rat closer to his chest. He noticed one of the men curl his lips, whether in disgust, Remus wasn't sure.

"Who are you?" A man spoke up, lanky and tall with scarred pale skin, gray eyes staring him down.

"Uh-..Remus. My name is Remus."

The man rose a brow, glancing at his companions, who stared back. The man huffed, glaring and rolling his eyes.

"Follow us." Without waiting, the man turned and started to walk, never waiting for the others. Another man, this time with curly brown hair, snorted but nevertheless silently followed the lanky man.

Remus looked at the last man;golden skin and amber eyes. The man stared him down. Remus blinked at him.

Remus chirped and turned, stumbling after the two other men, rat in hand. He didn't have to turn back to know that the man was following him, silent and mysterious.

* * *

"You want to join our Family? Fight for your place, Outsider!" The person snarled, pacing in front of Remus.

Remus stared uncomfortably. He was fully aware of the rest of the Members watching him, surveying and judging him.

Joan leaned down to whisper to him. "That's Austin, he/him/they/them. They're not very keen on Outsiders, they can practically smell the fear off of you. If you want to join, prove to the Members and Thomas that you are more fierce than you appear." With that, Joan leaned back and shuffled back to their spot.

Remus turned to look at Thomas, freezing at the cold gaze.

"Well Remus, are you gonna fight for your honor, or let Austin slander your name?" He snarked, brown eyes blank and dark, cold and intimidating.

Remus gulped, turning to face the much older teen, who snarled at him. Remus forced himself to move, forced himself to calm his ever thundering heart. With a yowl, Remus threw himself at Austin, raising his dagger.

With the element of surprise on his side, Remus was able to cut a cut onto Austion's nose, earning a fierce hiss. Dropping down, Remus twisted and punched at his belly. Austin snarled but dubbled over, anger flashing in his blue eyes.

With a screech, Austin's hand shot forward, tangling with Remus' curly hair and gripped it, _tightly_. Remus screeched, abruptly dropping his dagger and started to squirm.

Austin brought his hand up and punched his face with the force of a drunk person slamming a car into a wall. Remus felt tears swell up in the corners of his eyes.

He distantly heard someone yell, "_Austin! Stop, you're injuring him!_", yet Austin continued to assault his face.

Remus was on the verge of passing out, his eyes drooping, pain searing through his body. His entire body screamed at Austin to _stop_.

At once, Austin dropped him. Remus didn't have the strength to get up, his eyes closing, breathing ragged.

Until something pierced his neck and his eyes fell open, wide. They stared deep into Austin's eyes, filled with horror and shock.

Austin, once again, dropped Remus and stumbled back, watching as blood trickled down his neck, slowly forming a small pool of blood.

Silence hung in the room, every person watching in complete terror.

At once, a loud shriek filled the silence and the crowd parted numbly as a man came tumbling in, medical stuff in hand. He dropped directly next to the young boy onto his knees, and began working. His hand shot out and grabbed different items, like a struck of lightning.

After a few minutes, the man stopped, hunched over the boy. He raised his head and shooked his head.

"Remus is dead."

* * *

Joan stared at Thomas, watching as the man ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. A small shot glass sat in front of him, turned upside down, as so did Joan's, beside the other shot glass that sat up, filled.

"Thomas, are you okay?"

Thomas turned his head to Joan, eyes dark and glaring. "Am I okay? Oh yes, I'm feeling swell! One of my people killed a young boy from the Light, yes I am feeling okay!"

Joan raised their hand, dark eyes filled with concern. "Alright, alright, I get it. It wasn't even your fault."

"Joan, yes it was. I could've prevented Austin from fighting Remus."

"But you didn't."

Thomas and Joan both jumped, turning to see a man emerge from the shadows, head low yet eyes filled with burning anger and hatred.

"Virgil, did you just come here to remind us that we're bad people?" Joan snarled, never flinching when the glare fell onto them

"That was my intentions, before a young boy came and asked to see you Thomas." Virgil answered honestly, gaze falling back onto Thomas.

Thomas frowned, sharing a glance with Joan. "A young boy?"

Virgil shrugged. "You ask questions, your answers are with the young man."

Thomas sighed, nodding. He stood up and beckoned Joan to follow, who did.

Without another word, Virgil turned and walked out the door, Thomas and Joan following. All three high-ranking people slipped down from the top of the stadium.

Virgil lead them to the front of the entrance to the building, where a young boy was waiting.

Said young boy was wearing a white, soft looking button up shirt, with red flowers draw on it, tucked into red shorts. He had a mop of brown curly hair that looked messy yet soft, and kind-looking brown eyes. He looked so much like-

"Young man, I presumed you asked for me?" Thomas asked almost immediately, meeting the young boy's eyes.

The young boy smiled softly before dropping it. "Sorry to bother you sir, but have you seen my brother? Lanky, pale skinned, messy brown hair with a streak of gray, a small cut on his nose?"

Thomas froze. "What-..what was his name?"

"Remus."

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat inspired by Warriors by Erin Hunter


End file.
